The objective of this contract is to maintain and operate a Synthetic Peptide Facility capable of synthesizing gram-scale quantities (1-50 grams via single-batch or multiple small-batch preparation) of previously prepared peptides for toxicology studies, primate testing and clinical investigation as well as smaller quantities (5-100 milligrams) of new peptides for initial biological testing in small animals.